Unnatural Pairings
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Have you ever read a Kelly/GuitarDude fic? What about a Kendall/Stephanie fic? Have you ever came across a Gustavo/Camille fic? In honor of Valentine's Day, a short drabble for each of the wierdest and rarest pairings!


**A/N- So I wrote this in honor of Valentines Day. Its just a oneshot, a drabble for each of the rarest pairings. I got this idea while reading someone's profile, and on it they had this thing where they had each characters name going down 1-10, and it said things like, have you ever read a 5/9 fic, and that would be Kelly/Guitar Dude or something very rare. Lol, hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Big Time Rush.**

**Kendall/Stephanie**

A lonely, inisint looking teenage girl wondered the beach alone at sunset, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Hey." she heard a voice, and her head snapped up.

"Uhm..hi." she replied gingerly.

"Whatcha doin out here by yourself?"

She cautiously observed the boy. Tall, around her age, a good build up, blonde, and dreamy eyebrows that anyone can easily get lost in.

"N-nothing," she lied, furiously wiping tears.

"Come on, tell me."

"Just..my boyfriend...dumped me."

His face fell, "Oh, Im sorry."

She sniffled, and nodded in response.

"Do you live around here?"

"Yeah, at the Palm Woods. I just moved in."

"Oh, cool. Me too."

She nodded, and the two stepped closer to eachother, and instantaneously, it was like love at first sight. The two leaned over into a spontaneous kiss exploding into fireworks of passion.

"Im sorry, I didnt quite catch your name."

"Stephanie." she smiled.

Kendall wrapped his hand around hers. Stephanie. That was a beatiful name. Just right for a beatiful girl.

**Gustavo/Camille**

Gustavo leaned over, popping a cherry into his sweetheart's mouth, hearing the delighted moan that came from her afterwards.

"Aww, Gus. Your so cute."

Gustavo smiled at Camille, "Not as cute as you."

They giggled, then leaned over into a kiss. Camille picked up a strawberry, dipped it in chocolate, then popped it into her boyfriend's mouth.

"Youre the best."

"I know."

**Ms Knight/BoodaBob**

"Boooodyyy," Ms Knight cried into the phone, "Boody, hun, my toilet is clogged."

"Oh is it? M'kay, I'll be there in 5."

Silently cheering to herself, Ms Knight hung up the phone.

For the next twenty minutes, Ms Knight stood in the kitchen, watching her honey unclog her toilet. Suddenly, she couldnt take it anymore. Hormones raging, she grabbed her boyfriend by the back of the shirt and pulled him up, pulling him into a wild kiss.

"Honey," she said when they unlocked, "would you rather unclog..or..make out?"

He chuckled at that, then dragged her to the couch.

"This is way better than unclogging."

"You bet it is."

**Katie/Logan**

"Logieeee," Katie whined, "I dont get this problem eitherrrrr."

"Katie-Kat, that's the seventh pronlem on your homework that you dont get. Why dont you move on to something else?"

Katie sighed, "Okay."

She plopped down with her reading homework next to her boyfriend on the couch.

"Hey Logie, what's this word?"

"Evil."

"And this one?"

"Canieval."

"This one?"

"Was."

"What about this word?"

"Born."

"This word?"

"In."

"Whats this word?"

"Montana."

"Hey Logie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know Evil Caneval was born in Montana?"

Logan rolled his eyes, then leaned over and kissed his girlfriend, "I sure did, Katie. I sure did."

**Kelly/Guitar Dude**

"Hey Guitar Dude?"

Guitar Dude glanced at his beatiful girlfriend, "Yes?"

"Am I pretty?"

"Of course you are."

Kelly smiled at that, but not satisfied enough, "Am I sexy?"

"Yes."

"Am I cute?"

"The cutest."

"Guitar Dude?"

"Yeah?"

"Play me a songgg."

He picked up his guitar and began strumming, "Oh her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like theyre not shining, her hair, her hair, looks perfectly without her trying, oh Kelly is so beatiful, just the way she is."

Her eyes glimmered as she smiled, pulling him into a kiss, "Thats exactly what I wanted to hear."

**James/Jennifer**

Jennifer snapped a clip in her curly hair, then grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

"You ready to go?" James asked.

"Yes." she flashed him a white shiny smile.

It started as soon as they arrived at the resturant, then it all went down hill.

A fan chase.

"Oh my god! Its James Diamond from Big Time Rush!"

"Whoa! Its Jennifer Pink, from that new movie that just came out!"

James watched in dissapointment as his girlfriend's face fell when they plopped down into thier chairs, and thier fans immediatly crowded around them.

"Can I feed you your food?"

"No I wanna feed him his food!"

"No me!"

"No me! Im your biggest fan!"

The couple crawled under the table, and James whispered, "Come with me, we'll be somewhere more private."

She nodded, and the two escaped.

"Hey where ya guys going?"

"Uh..just to the bathroom." James replied.

"Oh! Can I flush for you?"

"No I wanna flush for him!"

"No I do!"

"No me!"

The teenagers hurried off into the men's bathroom.

"This is the guys room, James!"

"You bet it is."

And the thats where the two sat, in the the stall, and ate together.

"Well," Jennifer began, "This isnt a gourmet date, but atleast Im alone with you. And thats all that matters."

The two folded into a kiss, as James responded, "That is all that matters."

**A/N- Happy Valentines day everyone! Review?**


End file.
